Change of Season
by H1d4nSAN
Summary: It seems like any other day in quiet rural Pallet Town, however no one would be prepared for the events of the rest of the day. Would a dramatic event force a change in Delia Ketchum's relationship with Professor Samuel Oak? Would survival of something catastrophic bring these two friends closer? Or will they fall apart in the heat of such a disaster? Eldershipping.


Summary: It seems like any other day in quiet rural Pallet Town, however no one would be prepared for the events of the rest of the day. Would a dramatic event force a change in Delia Ketchum's relationship with Professor Samuel Oak? Would survival of something catastrophic bring these two friends closer? Or will they fall apart in the heat of such a disaster? Eldershipping.

Rated: Teen for safety. Minor foul language, minor violence, minor gore, and minor nudity. May later change rating to M depending on later situations and reader preference/audience.

A/N: This story takes place mostly before Sinnoh and barely into Hoenn. Reason being I'm not to familiar with the later games/anime. I'm one of those kids who lived in the era of Pokémon Red, Yellow, Blue. I lost all my Pokémon stuff in like 5th grade to some dummy who jacked it all. I had so many awesome cards and the classic games. After my stuff got jacked I sort of lost interest. Then a few months ago I was visiting Texas and I was at the mall. While I was going store to store window shopping I saw a retro gaming store. I've never been to one and when I went in, it brought back some serious nostalgia. I NEEDED to buy a classic game. So I did. I got Yellow and Gold two of my absolute favorites growing up. Then I was thinking back to the anime and thought I always imagined Professor Oak and Ash's Mom being together xD . So I looked it up on the net. To my disappointment there were only a few good fictions on this so I decided to write this. I hope you guys enjoy it :)

DISCLAIMER: I own not dittley, except if I choose to create OC's. I do own the general idea behind the story but don't own the idea's of those who do own Pokémon. I make no profit from this story and will not ever likely make profit. Unless for some bizzare reason the writers of Pokémon's anime want to buy my ideas which I doubt. I can still dream can't I?

* * *

The faint pitter and russle of leaves roared each time the wind picked up. Delia Ketchum loved the feel of fall and the flow her auburn hair took to the wind. Delia stood outside beside her trusty Mr. Mime both making winter preparations for the flower bed with winter right around the corner. The bare naked trees were a certain sign snow was not to far from hitting the quint little town known as home of Professor Oak, good ol' Pallet town. "What a nice time of the year wouldn't you say Mimie?"

The Mr. Mime standing besides her seemed to beam happily as he exclaimed a, "Mime mime!" Delia smiled at the excitement displayed by her friend. She loved having Mimie around, especially since her little boy was out having his adventures far from home. Before she had Mimie it got lonely every now and then in the small town. Sure she had neighbors in the rural community and people to call friends, she even worked at a "Garden Community" in the small town square. However none she would see frequently in the quiet town. She had began to appear around Professor Oak's lab offering the occasional hand. She made visits when ever she had spare time knowing Oak kept in contact with her boy. Oak even occasionally rode past her house on his way to town square to get groceries. They would exchange a smile and a hello each time. Delia enjoyed Oak's company, he was a gentleman. Today Delia had made plans to pay a visit after her final garden preparations for the season. She had even made cookies for Oak to make conversation and before Delia would offer help. "Well Mimie I think this is excellent. Yard is cleared of the leaves and the flower bed has leaves for regurgitation. What do you think? Time to head over to Professor Oak's?"

Mimie was not fond of the lab or the condition it never failed to fall in whenever his cleaning magic wasn't around. Mime gave a very hesitant, "Mm Mime." Mimie would never disappoint his friend with a no, so gave a semi-reassuring yes; followed by a curt nod. Delia smiled at her friend and collected all the gardening tools they had been using and put them away, bringing them inside. Mimie helped like usual always without being asked to. Even picking up ornaments from the garden so as to keep them safe from whatever winter brought them. Mimie was fond of the porcelain lawn ornaments and would have been devastated if the wind happened to be unnaturally powerful to do damage on his treasures. While Mimie brought his favorite porcelain lawn ornaments indoors Delia had began to pack away the cookies she had baked into a container to stuff and keep warm in a basket. She had made two kinds. One flavor in admiration of the fall season and the other a classic, but even more a classic to the winter season seeing as winter was near. It was her infamous pumpkin spice cookies toped individually with cinnamon designs, and her amazing soft chocolate chip cookies made with love. Delia's smile grew wide at the thought of Samuel Oak melting in delight at her cookies. Oak loved her cookies. Delia had grabed all the things she could possibly think of needing, even going so far as to grab an umbrella so if it should rain or even snow. When ever it did snow in Pallet it was gentle and soft as much as the little town was. Still it didn't hurt to be prepared.

Delia and Mimie headed out the door and began to adjourn up the rode. Mimie began to think of what mess would possibly await him. Worse was imaging that unruly Pokemon Oak had freely running about his lab, Muk. There was no more fitting of a name to a Pokemon then Muk in Mimie's opinion. *CRASH*a sudden wreck that occurred right behind Mimie had snapped him out of his thoughts as he flipped around quickly to see what had just crashed threw the white fence that lined the left of the rode. Delia had spun quickly barely registering the sound only turning to see what had cause it.

It was the devil himself, Professor Oak. "Ahhh owww," Oak moaned out in pain as he gentally began to move his right arm tangled in the front spoke of his bike. Delia had completely forgot about the confections resting on her right arm and dropped them to rush to the injured Professor Oak.

"Professor Oak! What were you doing?!" Delia dropped besides Oak without a moments hesitation and rolled up her selves so as to get to work on the mess Oak had himself literally tangled in.

"Ohh Mrs. Ketchum, augh, I didn't see you on the rode... Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?! Are YOU okay?!"

Oak shifted a little bit only to groan at the pain in his right arm, right leg and his general right side. "Not currently no. We need- augh," Oak took a deep breath as deep as his right torso allowed him. "We need to move Mrs. Ketchum! We need to-" another labored breath fallowed by pain contorting across Oak's face.

"No we aren't going anywhere Professor. Look at you we need to get you home, right away."

Oak with his good arm grabed Delia's left hand to get her attention. "Delia! Listen to me! Ughh... Team Rocket attacked town square. They're likely all over the mansion. I'm glad I ran into you. Eghh. They want all the Pokemon in my research facility. There was so many. Ugh... We need to hide, recover, regroup, and plan."

Delia looked upon Oak as if he was explaing he was really an alien this entire time. Team Rocket, wasn't that the organization she heard so much about on the news? Wasn't that the organization her baby, Ash, fought? As quickly as ever she began to work undoing Oak's arm from the front spoke being gentle so as not to harm Oak anymore then he was. Mimie had even began to silently undo Oak's right foot in the back spoke. It looked as of Oak had taken more damage then the recent bike crash would have caused. It became clear to Delia that Oak must have been attacked as he was fleeing the town square. There was obvious damage to his right torso and the right side of his face.

"Thanks Mrs. Ketchum. Come on we need to get out of here they can't be too far behind us." Just as Oak said they heard a howls and yelps similar to that of houndour and poochyena. "Damnit, we need to move" cursed Oak looking serious.

Without any further delay Delia and Mimie grabed onto Oak and pulled him up. Mimie on the left of Oak and Delia on the right, each one with an arm slung over their shoulder. As the howls of dark Pokemon echoed in the late fall sky Delia Ketchum ran as fast as she could possibly run with Oak at her side. Where were they headed, Delia didn't know, they were simply running from the approaching howls. Her heart pounded against her chest as her breathing became labored. Howls and yellps slowly grew louder with each breath, with each stride, with each heart pound. Panic and adrenaline pumped in each fiber of Delia to fight, to run, for survival, for Oak. The trio reached the forest line with howls, barks, yelps, and what sounded to be the barking of commands from their owners.

"Delia! Quick in that pond now!" Professor Oak pushed his body weight with what strength he had left to fall into the pond.

"Oak! Wait!" Before Delia could protest any more Oak fell into the pond. Thinking as quickly as possible she grabbed a Pokeball to return Mimie. "Sorry Mimie this is for your protection."

"Mm Mime Mime Mime mr. Mime." Mimie understood the logic behind Oak hiding in a pond but decided it best not to return. Instead he ran and in the process pushed his best friend in the pond.

"No Mimie what are y-!" Delia was very abruptly cut off by the submersion of water. The Mr. Mime looked very sad but upon hearing barks growing louder pulled attention away from the pond and ran in front of the large group of Rockets running threw the forest. Mimie succeeded in grabbing their attention and made a mad dash into the forest. The Rocket hollered commands at their many dark type Pokemon to "CATCH THAT MIME!"

Delia was stunned. Her friend had sacrificed his safety for hers and Oaks. It was freezing in the rather deep pond, Delia began to look around for Professor Oak. The sky looked dark (Mrs. K: maybe a couple of hours before setting?) but also it was light enough to see around the pond. Her eyes landed on Oak's face evidently displaying agony. Delia's eyes softened in pity and swam closer to the Professor. Air escaped Oak as he grabed the right side of his chest almost in what would have been a yelp at the pain and cold he was in. Delia reached for him and gentally lifted him out of water. Oak grabed a quick greedy gasp of air while holding back coughs. Delia aloud only her eyes to peak over the water to glance around the safety of their surroundings. Much to Delia's relief not a single Rocket or their dangerous hounds were around. She slowly lifted her head out of the water then noticing the water pooled around Oak was tinted in a dark maroon. "Professor! Are you okay?!" Delia harshly whispered in concern for Oak's current condition.

"Yes, I'll be fine let's get out of this freezing pond find some shelter. Night will be closing in soon. We need to find safety and warmth before its too late. We can suffer hypothermia in these conditions. We can try reaching Pewter city but its too far and risky to travel. Ughhh..." Professor croaked in hush tones to Delia. Delia pulled Oak closer to the edge of the pond and began working on pulling him out. It was difficult to pull Oak up with Mimie's help on land but this was even worse now that she was doing it alone soaked and cold herself. She thanked the great heavens above she at least chose to wear jeans today instead of her usual skirt and high heels. A good portion of her clothing was caked in mud from digging into the edges of the pond to pull Professor Oak out of. Oak struggled to help Delia out as much as possible but his breathing became labored and he began sweating disregard less of already being freezing. He needed to fight he needed to get out of there, he would die in this water and especially with wounds on his torso. "Ugh... Mrs. Ketchum grab my left arm. Hegh ughh." Delia grabed a firm hold on Oak's left arm and began tugging and pulling. Oak used his left foot to dig into the pond and help with whatever little energy he had to spare. Delia gave one more firm tug and Oak flew towards her and Delia fell backward. Delia hit the grass at the edge of the water with a soft thud but not without a Oak falling right on top. "Ough!" Both of them groaned at the momentum at witch they collided to the ground.

"Ugh, oh uh... So so so sorry Mrs. Ketchum!" Oak face was a bright red as he rolled off the poor Ms. Ketchum, now formerly trapped beneath him. Delia was quiet almost stunned at the days events but even more at the feel up she got on Oak. Her face was a deep scarlet as well looking away the direction at which Oak lay. They both laid in the grass in silence until the wind blew over and they began to remember how cold it was. "Brrrrr... We need to find someplace to hide and keep warm; who knows how long the Rockets are here for," explained Oak.

"I hope Mimie got away from them. I hope he's safe." a look of worry clouded Delia's facial features.

Oak reached out with his good left hand and grabbed Delia's right hand. Oak smiled as he squeezed Delia's hand reassuringly, "I don't doubt for one moment your Mr. Mime is safe Mrs. Ketchum." Delia smiled in response to Oak's comforting gesture. As well as madly blush bashfully quickly getting up to hide the blush with movement. _Oak is your much older neighbor now is not the time to googol over him, _Delia mentally chided herself. She offered her right hand to pull up Oak from the ground. He took it without hesitation with his only good arm. After they were both standing Oak let go of Delia.

"I think I should be fine enough to walk on my own from here Mrs. Ketchum. I thank you for all of your assistance." Professor Oak griped his right torso with his left hand, Delia Ketchum felt pity. She wanted to help Oak now more then ever. Especially since he hadn't even started walking and he was already favoring his left leg. His right foot barely touched the ground; bent at the knee and toes hovering above ground.

"Samuel are you sure you're okay? I really don't mind helping you out. Besides we can find shelter faster if we work together." Professor Oak gave Delia Ketchum a consideration glance.

_What a situation, _Oak thought to himself. _How did such a peaceful day turn into this? _Oak grimaced. "Yes I suppose that is a wise idea, Mrs. Ketchum. Are you sure you can handle supporting my weight?"

"Please Sam you aren't heavy at all, besides, it's not like I'm carrying you." Sam looked into her eyes and smiled, _Odd situation indeed. I guess I could deal with this damnable hole at my right. At least you have great friends Sammy. _Delia approached Oak and he lifted his good left arm to offer to Delia hesitantly. Delia ducked under Oak's arm and slung his arm over her shoulders. Oak leaned in partially into Delia allowing her to be his support.

"Let's find a cave. We need to act fast on a makeshift shelter and fire or risk hypothermia in our condition and we may even be at risk of death." Oak had never looked so grim in Delia's opinion, but she was willing to bet she hadn't been to far from Oak's expression either. They were wondering what felt aimlessly, both very cold and very muddy. Delia had never been so disgusted in herself, she tried not to think about the mud caked on her clothes and body and tried instead to focus on their trek through the darkening forest. She then began to think of her beloved Mimie. Oh how she had hoped in whatever deity resided in the heavens that her Mimie was just a-ok. She began thinking of scenarios of what could have happened to her friend and close companion, the more she thought about it though the worse it got. "Delia? Are you okay?" Delia snapped out of it and looked over to Samuel to see he had a look of worry on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just lost in thought sorry Sam." His look of worry didn't lift or lessen at her explanation.

"Mrs. Ketchum, I am your friend, if you need to I'm always here to listen to whatever may trouble you. You know that, right?" Delia was happy she had a friend like him, especially in a time like this. She gave a reassuring nod and a soft smile to let him know she was going to be okay; plus to let him know, she knows full well he is there should she need him. His worried features finally softened but then hardened to a look of seriousness. "There is a cave not far from here. Grab the first Pokeball in my lab coat breast pocket. We may need it to ward off whatever wild Pokemon that may be residing in there. Come on Mrs. Ketchum we need to hurry. The faster we set up shelter and have a fire the safer we'll be." With that, Delia reached into Oak's right breast pocket and pulled a pokeball; not knowing which of Oak's companions it contained. Delia then began picking up the pace and heading toward whatever direction Oak pointed them to. Then Delia saw it, hidden behind several large trees and looking rather deceiving burrowed into the side of a hill. This looked like a very safe place to hide in the night but also a very dark place. Nothing had ever looked so promising but frightening. They slowly entered the cave- "HEY!" Screamed Oak at the top oh his lungs only to have it scream back making Delia jump and nearly fall over at the sudden outburst. Oak coughed a little, the echo still repeating his sudden outburst.

"What on Pokémon's good green earth was that for?!" She had almost screamed, holding in as much restraint, while looking onto Oak in complete bewilderment. Oak sheepishly smiled at Delia, as if he'd been caught red handed stealing her cookies she had let cool on the window seal.

"It's a good trick to ward off wild Pokémon from even thinking of attacking."

"I thought that's what you gave me the Pokeball for?!" Delia's face was reddened in frustration at her friend's unnecessary startling wake up call.

"Well you see, the Pokeball was a last resort should a Pokemon be so foolish to attack."

"Then why didn't you at least warn me?!"

"Delia calm down, I'm right here, no need to yell." Delia had very nearly face palmed at Oak's very ludicrous hypocritical comment.

"Really?" Was all Delia could bring herself to say oozing in sarcasm. Oak smiled as if the whole thing had been a trick to infuriate her in the first place.

"Please Mrs. Ketchum, relax, I'm sorry to have scared you. I'm only trying to lighten up the mood." Delia had to admit she did feel like laughing a little at the random goofiness she never knew Oak really had. Delia just smiled and shook her head as if to let Oak know that this was just uncharacteristically silly. He smiled at Delia knowing all was forgiven with his friend and he had even succeeded in making her smile. "Mrs. Ketchum could you please help me to the ground and pass me the Pokeball I gave you." Without questioning his motive, knowing he was likely done messing around, she slowly set him on the floor of the dark cave. "Thank you very much Mrs. Ketchum. I want you to take this Pokeball. It contains Cloyster a fit match against team Rocket's poison/dark/fire type preference. The one you gave me back was Muk. You need to go out and scavenge as much dry bush and wood as you can find, and drag back. Try not to hang around after dark, its too risky. We have maybe an hour left of sunlight so keep a good pace and hopefully we can pull threw this. I would accompany you but-" Oak then motioned with his left hand the right side of his body. "I would only slow you down and put our lives in jeopardy."

"Oh no I fully understand Professor Oak. I'll hurry back." Before Oak could mouth another word, Delia turned and took off into the woods. Oak fallowed her with his eyes until he could not see her behind the many trees. "Hurry back Delia Ketchum," whispered Oak to no one around.

Delia ran and ran frantically scanning trees for loose beaches and dry foliage. Much to Delia's relief it was fall and there was no shortage of the things she was looking for. She gathered up whatever she would need, figuring the best way to carry what she had and as fast as possible. She tore off pine tree branches as fast and frantically as she could, gathering them on the ground to use as a platform for all the materials she had gathered. She gathered even more dry leaves and branches to add to her pile. She was beginning to break a sweat disregard less of how freezing she really was. Her legs felt numb in the cold while her face stung. She couldn't feel her fingers but ignored her pain and worked faster to get back before she wouldn't be able to see her way back. She ran almost as fast as she had ran away from the Rockets' hounds, but with consideration of the hull she was dragging. Then she heard a russle in the bushes to her left and in her fast frantic line of thinking, dropped to the ground; so as to attempt hiding. Fear was growing in the pit of her stomach, almost feeling akin to a hunger pain. When had she last ate anything? The bushes russled louder. She almost felt like throwing up. She bit her lower lip in anticipation, nearly expecting a houndour or worse, a houndoom, to jump out with accompanying Rockets and Mightyeana. Her heart beat louder as the bush quivering turned to shaking . THEN- a Mr. Mime jumped out. She almost had a heart attack. "Mimie..? Mimie!" she shot straight up and ran to her beloved Mimie. "Oh Mimie! I was so worried! I'm so happy you're okay!"

"Mime mime Mr. Mime!" they both hugged thrilled to see one another. After holding in embrace for what felt like forever Delia realized she was still frozen and Oak was still back in that cave.

"Oh Mimie we need to hurry. Follow me, grab dry brush and sticks along the way if you can keep up."

"Mime mime!" It was good to see her friend back and with such a determined demeanor. She grabed the platform she created and dragged it keeping a fair pace. She needed to hurry another minute and it would be lights out for the rest of the night. They ran and ran, both panting, legs burning to rest but minds working hard to push all the pain, exhaustion, hunger, and cold aside. It was in view she could see the cave this was it the final stretch. But she didn't see Oak at the entrance of the cave where she left him. Where was he? Maybe he's just inside she reassured her self. They approached and slowed to a halt at the entrance of the cave. Oak no where in sight. Mimie and Delia exchanged glances. Where could Oak have gone. It wasn't. Like he was really in the condition to walk. She took two, three, five, seven look arounds thinking she had just skimmed her gaze right past him, but no mistake, Professor Oak wasn't here. Delia leaned into the entrance taking one step forward. "Hel-!" before Delia could shout a hello out in the cave a hand shot out to right covering her mouth. She nearly panicked and attacked the offending appendage... Mimie geared into attack- THEN Oak shot out of the dark with a single finger pressed firmly to his lips so as to hush them. Mimie's arm fell to his sides and Delia had relaxed a fraction knowing Oak was okay. He slowly wrapped his left arm around the back of her head and pulled her closer to his body and pulled her into the cave. Mimie almost protested but Oak motioned with his index finger for Mimie to follow suit. Then they heard it, howling. Awful and dark howling ripping into the dusk. Delia shivered and Oak pulled her closer to him, keeping firm placement of his good left hand over her mouth. She was scared but felt some what safe in the embrace of Samuel Oak. Slowly the howls died away suggesting distance grew between the Rockets and their little safe spot. Oak loosened his grip on Delia and both let out a breath they hadn't known they were holding in. Delia continued shivering in nearly uncontrollable spurts.

"Delia are you okay? Mr. Mime? You found your Mimie?" Oak was the first to speak.

"Yes I'm alright... I- I- I'm even better now that we're safe in h- here. M- m- Mimie found me while I was heading back. Oak are you okay? What happened?"

"I..." Oak took a deep breath, " I heard the howls above the cave and I forced myself up into a hiding spot. They got louder until I even heard the Rockets conversing. They're on a man hunt for me and anyone who resides in Pallet. Oh god Delia what of the men, women, and children of Pallet? What are their intentions of what happens to them? Oh Delia I hope, I really hope they don't plan to inflict harm upon the good people of Pallet. It's disgusting to think of what might happen Delia. I don't even know if the Rockets would ever fall so far as to do something to those people. I don't even think these are the Rockets anymore Delia. Its gone to far even for Team Rocket. Who else could possibly do this and apply blame to the Rockets. I don't even think they're after the Pokemon back at my research facility and ranch. I'm starting to get the feeling they're after more. They're after the Genova, Phoenix, Delta Y and Eradicus Globe Projects. They won't find them. I destroyed every copy I had. They need me, Delia, they want me. If any of those ended up in their hands the research alone is quite capable of mass destruction. I can't figure how they know about those projects. As far as everyone knows it doesn't exist. Getting Intel like that would mean one of our own, in the lab those who seemed so dedicated to Pokemon, is actually after the destruction of man and Pokemon as we know it." Delia didn't even know what to say. Oak never looked so pale. This made no sense. What is going on? If team Rocket really wasn't behind this, who really was? Darkness swallowed the entrance of the cave. The darkness had created a new kind of primal sickening fear in Delia she had never felt. Her shivering intensified. She reached out to grab Oak's left hand and held on tight. Oak quickly responded by squeezing Delia's offered hand. Oak pulled her closer and wrapped his good arm around her back. Delia hid her face into Oak's lab coat. Their damp clothing sent a shiver between both of them, their chattering teeth disturbing the silence. Oak reached into his right pocket with his bad arm and almost flinched in pain. He pulled out a Pokeball and thanked the great heavens he didn't leave without being well supplied in Pokemon. "Noctowl,use flash." A sudden burst of light filled the cave. "Mrs. Ketchum, lets work to build a fire. I already lost feeling in my arms and legs. Hhhh.." Oak exhaled a breath. "We need to get out of these damp clothes." Oak peeled off his lab coat slowly letting go of Delia. Pain once again flashed across Oak's face as he moved his right arm.

Mimie grabed the brush and decided it best to get to work. Delia didn't move. Her shivering coming to an abrupt halt. Her lips blue from the cold. "Mrs. Ketchum? Delia..?" Oak's concern became intensified rapidly. Delia made no indication she heard him. "DELIA!" Oak shouted but she didn't even flinch. "Mime! Delia's going into shock quick grab my Pokeball on the right of my belt it's going to be the second closest to the left!" Mime wasted no time and did as Oak said. Mimie grabed the Pokeball right off of Oak's waist and threw it in the intention of summoning what ever Pokemon resided in the orb. A Charmander beamed out of his Pokeball. "Mr. Mime set up the brush so Charmander can light it. Charmander I need you close by until Mime has the brush set up for you to light. I need to take off her shirt so she can warm up." Charmander stood close to his friend doing as he said. Oak peeled off his red polo shirt he wore under his lab coat. He moved slowly as the task proved challenging with his limited mobility. The shirt was heavily drenched in water. He practically felt the water trapped between him and his shirt drip off his torso. Then he saw it, the gash on the right of his chest. It looked so much worse than it felt. Oak turned away from his wound and looked onto Delia who seemed practically petrified. Oak knew what he had to do but it still wasn't something he was going to be comfortable doing. Oak touched the hem of Delia's shirt. Oak's fingers felt nothing at the slow grip of the bottom hem Delia's shirt. Oak then slowly pulled Delia's shirt up. The pain in Oak's right arm shot up to his neck. He tensed visible and he nearly let go. Delia's shirt was pretty heavy, for a shirt. Oak began undoing Delia's arms from the long sleeves, one at a time. Oak pulled the shirt over Delia's head and dropped the wet cold drenched shirt to the floor. Oak wouldn't dare remove Delia's bra. This was already uncomfortable to do to his close friend while Delia was going into shock. _This is for her not me. This is to keep her living._ Oak justified but it still failed to comfort him.

Oak then pulled Delia into a tight hug. Both missing their shirts. Charmander lit a fire from the pile Mr. Mime had compiled. "Thank you Charmander. Mimie I need you with the dry foliage and leaves to compile into a bed. Charmander can you work on drying out the clothes I remove. I would never dare strip Delia Ketchum down naked, especially while she is going into shock. But she needs to least have her socks, shoes and..." Oak swallowed a lump he never felt form in his throat, "And her pants removed." Oak felt awkward hugging her tight without a shirt. He hadn't had bare skin contact in a long time. He never dreamed of doing such a thing with the sweet Mrs. Ketchum.

Oak began to take off his shoes filled with water. Coldness stung his skin and he couldn't feel his feet. Slowly he removed his socks, he used his feet to do the work. His left leg was numb but dull pain still shot up constantly from his use of it. He kicked his shoes and socks aside with his right foot. Finally it was time to get rid of the one thing that would make him more uncomfortable then he already was, his pants. He then let go of Delia, to begin the undoing of his pants. He felt slow being unable to really move, he forced himself to move faster but it was as if his limbs were frozen in time. Finally he achieved removing his belt and throwing it aside. Like when he had removed his shirt, water was still dripping off his skin. There he was in his boxers, still wet and numb in the cold; feeling fairly uncomfortable before a completely out of it Mrs. Delia Ketchum. Oak slowly pulled his ankles out of the soaked pants and kicked them gentally to the side. Oak frowned upon looking at Delia's current condition: pale, unmoving, and shirtless. Oak let out a sigh and slowly began to undo Delia's pants. This was too much, in Oak's opinion. She was young, young enough to be his daughter, looking at her in any other light would absolutely be scandalous. _She has such smooth skin though. Oak stop it you're late wife would turn in her grave if she heard you're thoughts. But she's dead. Really? That is no excuse to disrespect her._ Oak almost slapped himself for thinking such things. Finally Samuel Oak and Delia Ketchum stood in nothing but underclothes and water still dripping off. Mime had set up a "bed" made of dry foliage. When Mimie looked upon Oak and Delia, Mimie gave Oak a dirty look. "No trust me I'm not taking advantage of her this is to keep her warm. Our clothes were drenched. I had to take them off to dry. It's best I keep her warm with body heat." Mimie looked disapprovingly at Oak but knew deep down he meant well. Oak once again put Delia in a close tight embrace. He shivered feeling her ice cold skin up against his cold skin. He then loosened his grip to slowly lay Delia down on the "bed." The fire felt so good on his skin it felt like he'd stepped into his toasty lab after being out in a harsh blizzard without a jacket. Oak reached over and began covering himself and Delia in leaves and foliage. Noctowl stopped using flash and the flicker of the fire danced in the cave. Mimie returned himself to his Pokeball, Noctowl followed suit. Charmander's work was not finished so he'd stayed out and about. Oak spooned Delia hoping to the great heavens above she would be okay. Oak's eyes grew heavy, today had been particularly exhausting and stressing. Samuel slowly closed his eyes not daring to let go of Delia. Heat surged through Oak's body enabling him rest...

* * *

A/N: So what do you guy's think? :) Please Review so I can get better as a writer :) Cookies to all those who do review. I plan to update soon and the more motivated I am in reviews the faster I'll update. Suggestions, comments, feedback? If you guys want me to throw in later Pokémon generations, throw in a suggestion and I'll see to it. Questions I will answer as soon as possible. Thank you and happy thanksgiving by the way y'all.


End file.
